oretachinovillainorganisationfandomcom-20200214-history
Michiko Yuzuki
|romaji = Yuzuki Michiko|alias = '''Suzuki Momoko' ( ) Flipside|birthday = January 13th, 1999|age = 19|gender = Female|height = 4'11" (151cm)|hair = Black|eye = Green|bloodtype = A-|quirk = Flip|status = Alive|family = Unnamed father, deceased Unnamed mother Reflecti, deceased|occupation = Waitress|affiliation = The Organisation|fightingstyle = Martial arts, staves|image = Michiko_Portrait_Sketch.png}}Michiko Yuzuki ( , Yuzuki Michiko), falsely registered as Suzuki Momoko ( , Momoko Suzuki), and also known as the villain Flipside, is a waitress working at The Eternal Summer. Appearance Michiko has black hair styled into a bob cut, with her bangs swept to the sides. She has bright green eyes and a pale complexion. She usually has a "smug look" about her, something that irritates Shojiro. Michiko's villain outfit consists of a jet-back dobok with light green arrow highlights, a white collar, and a white tti ''belt with two green arrows pointing away. The legs of her dobok are tucked into black leather boots. Michiko has specially "loosened" the area around the ankles of her boots to make kicks easier. While working at The Eternal Summer, she wears the restaurant's uniform: a white dress top and a black skirt, with a white apron. Casually, she will often wear a neat top/blouse with high-waisted skirts, ''skorts or wide leg pants, and sneakers. Name Her full name is Michiko Yuzuki ( ). The characters for her given name Michiko (見知子) contain mi (見) meaning sight or perception, chi (知) meaning knowledge, and ko ''(子), a common suffix for girls' names, meaning a child. Her surname Yuzuki (優月) contains the characters ''yu (優) meaning good or kind, and tsuki (月) meaning the moon. Combined, her given name means something along the lines of "A perceiving, knowledgeable child", while her surname means "Kind moon". Her alias is Suzuki Momoko ( ). Suzuki (鈴木) contains the characters suzu (鈴, bell) and ki (木, wood). Momoko (桃子) contains the characters momo (桃, peach) and ko (子), a common suffix for girls' names, meaning child. Combined, her alias means "wooden bell", while the surname means "peach child". Personality Michiko is a dramatic and loud person, enjoying drama and acting dramatic for no good reason. Her quirk facilitates this as she will randomly flip upside-down into the air for no reason, mid-conversation, or in the middle of an action. While not particularly as self-serving or hungry for attention as Keiko is, Michiko relishes in interpersonal drama, and incites action regardless of its consequences. Michiko has a great interest in the arts, and is a skilled painter. She is also somewhat of a psychopath, and likes to murder people, displaying their bodies publically as art displays. Since Nocturne discourages this conspicuous behaviour, Michiko has lessened this tendency somewhat, but it occasionally unavoidably occurs every so often during the year. She is also a bit of a perfectionist, and is hesitant to try new things, getting discouraged easily if she’s not naturally good at it. If given the opportunity to show off her skills in other areas she will happily take the chance, however. Michiko is usually cheerful, but also reserved. She is glad to have the opportunity to talk to people who won’t judge her for what she’s done and hopes she can make real friendships with others from the Organisation. She is especially interested in people who she deems to have interesting quirks, and if someone shows genuine interest in her art, gruesome or otherwise, she has a tendency to treat them kindly. She takes great personal pride in the murders she’s committed and is determined to carry out her ‘projects’ to the best of her ability. Michiko tends to violently murder her targets as an expression of her 'art form', but prefers incapacitating targets rather than murdering them outright if it can be avoided, despite her tendency to cause chaos in domestic settings. Michiko also takes great pride in her appearance and always tries to look her best. Although she denies it, she greatly cares what her companions think of her, and she always tries to be polite and understanding, with varying success. She isn’t usually very active in conversations, but will occasionally contribute if she feels the need to. Since she is used to being popular, she finds it personally aggravating when ignored. Michiko likes starfish, crabs, horror manga, iced Chelsea Buns, strawberries, spicy foods, being tidy, and what she describes as the "pastel vaporwave aesthetic". She dislikes orange juice and carrots, as well as bad manners. Abilities Quirk Flip (弾く Hajiku): Michiko's quirk causes a single area in space to flip along a plane intersecting its centre of mass. This flip happens instantaneously, and applies tremendous force to objects caught in the path of the object being flipped, knocking obstacles aside violently. The flipped object or objects experience no inertia or movement from the flip, aside from the obvious consequences of suddenly being in a new position, and holds this new rotated state until Michiko breaks focus or flips a different area, at which point they flip back to their original position. Since the flip takes no time to occur, it can be done even if its target is in stopped time. This kind of flip requires that the affected object or area is within 15 metres of Michiko, and Michiko can never flip the an entire body greater than a 5m³ cube. If a flipped area is still connected to surrounding objects, the object will disregard its connections, resulting in objects shearing off if they aren't perfectly symmetrically connected. Michiko has to be able to see an area in order to flip it, preventing her from flipping areas or objects that are obscured from her view, and also preventing her from instantly lethally taking down opponents by flipping their internal organs. Additionally, Michiko can flip gravity, causing an affected object to experience the pull of gravity in the opposite direction. Because Michiko is at present not particularly skilled at this application of Flip, she can only flip gravity on herself. Other Abilities and Skills General Knowledge: Michiko has fairly decent general knowledge and intelligence, as she did pretty well in her classes in high school. She will occasionally study together with some of the other staff members. Musical Talent: Having studied music in high school, she has skill in playing the piano and saxophone. Artistic Talent: Having drawn and painted from a young age, Michiko is skilled in painting and drawing, and some of her works are hung around the restaurant by Nocturne. Stats Equipment * Staff: A telescopic two-handed staff, filled with lead at the tips to increase blunt force when swung. About 160cm (5') tall when extended fully, and can be retracted to 30cm (1'). * Knives: When wearing her villain outfit, she hides knives on herself: a boot knife, and 4 throwing knives in her leg sheaths. She uses a USMC Ka-Bar 1217. * Metal Hairpins: When wearing her waitress outfit, she wears in her hair two metal hairpins that can be used as sharp weapons. Battles and Events Quotes * (To[[Keiko Ketsueki| Keiko Ketsueki]]) "Oh my '''god' we are the best killing buddies!!"'' * (To ''Nocturne'') "And as for reasons you should hire me, I have an sizeable twitter following. And on that note, do I get extra pay if I run the Eternal Summer Facebook page?" * "You assume I care what you think, and you’re absolutely right. I will cry uncontrollably upon receiving significant criticism." * "It’s not murder, it’s art." * "I may be an emotionally unstable murdering psychopath, but at least I look good today." Trivia * Though born right-handed, Michiko is ambidextrous. * Michiko's overall appearance is based on the character Kairi from Kingdom Hearts. Category:Playable Characters Category:The Organisation